Marco Diaz/Gallery
Images of Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Promotional Images Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs the forces of evil premiere poster.jpg Marco Diaz bio1.png Star vs. The Forces of Evil promo 2.jpg Star vs. The Forces of Evil banner.jpg Star vs. the Forces of Evil Early Look.jpg Star vs the Forces of Evil 2016 Comic Con poster 1.jpg|2016 Comic Con poster SVTFOE S2 Banner.jpeg Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Star Crew Artwork.png SVTFOE season 3 poster.png SVTFOE Season 4 Poster.jpg Episode Posters Star comes to earth poster.jpg Party with a pony poster.jpg Match maker poster.jpg School spirit poster.jpg Monster arm poster.jpg The other exchange student poster.jpg Cheer Up Star Promo.jpg Quest Buy Promo.jpg Diaz Family Vacation Promo.jpg Party Bus Promo.jpg Pixtopia promo.jpg Mewberty promo.jpg Sleep Spells Promo.jpg Lobster Claws Promo.jpg Fortune Cookies Promo.jpg Blood Moon Ball Promo.jpg Royal Pain promo.jpg Feeze Day promo.jpg St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses poster.jpg The Banagic Incident.jpg Mewnipendance Day poster.jpg Marco Grows A Beard Poster.jpg Field Trip Poster.jpg My New Wand poster.jpg Mr. Candle Cares poster.jpg Red Belt Poster.jpg Star on Wheels poster.jpg Wand to Wand poster.jpg Starstruck poster.jpg Camping Trip poster.jpg Starsitting poster.jpg Goblin Dogs poster.jpg By the Book poster.jpg Game of Flags poster.jpg Sleepover poster.jpg Gift of the Card poster.jpg Friendenemies poster.jpg Hungry Larry poster.jpg Pizza Thing poster.jpg Naysaya poster.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown poster.jpg Battle for Mewni poster.jpg Marco and the King poster.jpg Scent of a Hoodie poster.png Lava Lake Beach poster.jpg Concept Art Marco Diaz concept 1.jpg Marco Diaz concept 2.jpg Marco Diaz concept 3.jpg Star and the Forces of Evil Concept Art 1.jpg Star and the Forces of Evil Concept Art 2.jpg Tumblr n7j9i7E32N1rgbn79o1 500.png Storyboardedit1.png Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster Concept Art 3.jpg Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster Concept Art 4.jpg Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster Concept Art 5.jpg Freeze Day Pose 5.jpg School Spirit Sketches.png Star and Marco Sketches.png Party With A Pony Pose 2.jpg Party With A Pony Pose 1.jpg Sleep Spells Pose 2.jpg School Spirit Pose 1.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 7.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 2.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 10.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 9.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 8.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 5.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 3.jpg Hungry Larry Concept Art - Marco's costume.png|Early "Hungry Larry" concept Running with Scissors Concept Art - Adult Marco 1.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Adult Marco 2.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Adult Marco 3.png Running with Scissors concept 7.png Running with Scissors concept 2.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Marco 1.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Marco 2.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Marco 3.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Marco 4.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Marco 5.png Running with Scissors Concept Art - Marco 6.png Face the Music Concept Art - Marco 1.png Face the Music Concept Art - Marco 2.png Face the Music Concept Art - Star and Marco.png Marco Diaz S3 concept.png SVTFOE S3 intro concept 3.png SVTFOE character development concept 3.png Screenshots Opening Sequence vlcsnap-2014-08-03-00h14m18s138.png vlcsnap-2014-08-03-00h15m00s43.png vlcsnap-2014-08-03-00h16m14s253.png vlcsnap-2014-08-03-22h23m59s165.png vlcsnap-2015-03-29-20h12m06s739.jpg vlcsnap-2014-08-03-22h24m18s89.png vlcsnap-2014-08-03-22h24m24s156.png vlcsnap-2014-12-11-10h59m25s16.png vlcsnap-2014-08-03-22h24m40s60.png vlcsnap-2014-08-03-00h15m37s155.png Season One Star Comes to Earth 15.png|"Looks like someone's in trouble!" Star Comes to Earth 18.png|"I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Star Comes to Earth 20.png Star Comes to Earth 23.png|Marco being told that Star is going to live in his house Star Butterfly 04.jpg Star Comes to Earth 34.png|"I can't take this anymore!" Star Comes to Earth 41.png Star Comes to Earth 42.png Star Comes to Earth 47.png Star Comes to Earth 50.png Star Butterfly 03.jpg Star blows Marco's hair up.png|"I'm good." Dance Around the Truth.png Match Maker - Star and Marco smiling at each other.png Star Butterfly 2.png|Marco with a butterfly head School Spirit 16.png|Security sweep School Spirit 17.png School Spirit 27.png School Spirit 30.png|"I'd watch that talk if you ever want to see your parents again!" School Spirit 33.png School Spirit 49.png Monster Arm 19.png|"I'm gonna kick Jeremy Birnbaum's..." Monster Arm 20.png|"...Butt!" Monster Arm 24.png|Marco with a broken arm Monster Arm 29.png Monster Arm 30.png|"AHHHHHH!" Monster arm 10.jpg|In the shower Monster arm 2.jpg Monster arm 4.jpg Monster arm 12.jpg|A change in Marco Monster Arm 47.png|His Mosnter Arm is talking to him Monster arm 6.jpg Monster Arm 50.png Monster Arm 55.png|"My beautiful arm! Its back to normal!" Monster Arm 56.png The other exchange student 3.jpg The other exchange student 5.jpg The Other Exchange Student 9.png The Other Exchange Student 17.png Cheer Up Star 22.png Cheer Up Star 25.png|Marco opens his swollen eye Cheer Up Star 2.png Cheer Up Star 7.png Cheer Up Star 31.png Cheer Up Star 13.png Cheer Up Star 53.png Marco as a Clown.png|Dressed as a clown Cheer Up Star 35.png Cheer Up Star 37.png|"Ta-da!" Cheer Up Star 39.png Cheer Up Star 47.png|Marco covered from head to toe in sticky syrup Quest Buy 1.png|Marco brushing his hair Quest Buy 11.png Quest Buy 16.png Quest Buy 20.png Quest Buy 22.png|Being offered to take or leave a sample Quest Buy 25.png Quest Buy 30.png Quest Buy 31.png|"We're right back where we started." Marco Finds the Charger.png Star is gonna touch it.jpg|"Don't touch it!" She's touching it.jpg|"She's touching it." Marco's magic minivac.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-7.png|"Cool? Cool." Diaz-Family-Vacation-11.png|Wearing a fanny pack Diaz-Family-Vacation-19.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-25.png Brittney's-Party-6.png Brittney's-Party-9.png|Marco surprised to see Jackie Brittney's-Party-11.png Brittney's-Party-12.png|"You're feeling better, now's your chance." Brittney's-Party-13.png|Feeling sicker by the look and smell of the oysters Brittney-Wong-in-Brittney's-Party-5.png Brittney's-Party-21.png|Marco takes the wheel Brittney's-Party-22.png|Marco throws up in a nearby trashcan Brittney's-Party-24.png Mewberty-22.png Mewberty-6.png Mewberty-32.png Mewberty-34.png|Marco drags Star away Mewberty-2.png Mewberty-7.png Mewberty-40.png|Marco with Janna Mewberty-17.jpg Mewberty-20.png|Feeding Glossaryck pudding Mewberty-46.png Mewberty-50.png|Trying to stop Star from wrapping another boy in her web Mewberty-57.png|"Goodbye Star." Mewberty-59.png|"You came back!" Mewberty-61.png Pixtopia 3.jpg Pixtopia 4.png Sleep Spells 1.jpg|"Star must be getting better at her magic." Sleep Spells 6.png Sleep-Spells-2.png|Marco enters Star's room Sleep-Spells-9.png|Attacked by a monster beanbag chair Sleep-Spells-13.png Sleep Spells 8.jpg Sleep Spells 9.jpg|"Psychology!" Sleep Spells 10.jpg Sleep Spells 11.jpg Sleep Spells 3.jpg Sleep Spells 14.png Sleep Spells 22.png Blood-Moon-Ball-14.png Blood-Moon-Ball-15.png Blood-Moon-Ball-38.png Blood-Moon-Ball-40.png Blood-Moon-Ball-21.png Blood-Moon-Ball-27.png|Don't look Marco Blood-Moon-Ball-29.png|Marco is amazed Blood-Moon-Ball-48.png Star and Marco dancing.png|Marco and Star under the blood moon Blood-Moon-Ball-58.png Blood-Moon-Ball-60.png Blood-Moon-Ball-61.png|Marco reveals himself Blood-Moon-Ball-33.png|Marco is in for it Blood-Moon-Ball-64.png Blood-Moon-Ball-35.jpg|"I'm sorry I ruined your night." Blood-Moon-Ball-36.png Fortune Cookies.jpg Fortune-Cookies-9.jpg Freeze-Day-15.png|"This is about love." Freeze-Day-16.png|Marco nods to Jackie Freeze-Day-19.png Freeze-Day-20.png Freeze-Day-22.png Freeze-Day-25.png Freeze-Day-29.png Freeze-Day-32.png Freeze-Day-34.png Freeze-Day-36.png Freeze-Day-38.png Freeze-Day-3.png Freeze-Day-4.png Freeze-Day-7.png Freeze-Day-8.png Freeze-Day-10.png|Marco as a baby Freeze-Day-13.png|Baby Marco with the head of an old man Freeze-Day-43.png Freeze-Day-52.png Freeze-Day-53.png|Toddler Marco Freeze-Day-55.png|Pre Teen Marco Freeze-Day-58.png|"I have been nodding a lot." Freeze-Day-59.png Freeze-Day-64.png Freeze-Day-66.png Freeze-Day-67.png Storm the Castle - Star and Marco Hug.png Season Two Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-6.png|"I don't want the computer to watch me shower." My New Wand 5.jpg|"I'm not decent!" My New Wand 7.png My New Wand 9.jpg My New Wand 26.png My New Wand 17.jpg|Reading Star's journal My New Wand 20.jpg My New Wand 22.jpg Mr.-Candle-Cares-1.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-3.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-8.png|"Star and I have recently become smooch buddies." Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-14.png|Marco being held captive by Tom Mr.-Candle-Cares-9.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-24.png Red-Belt-1.png Red-Belt-2.png Red-Belt-3.png Star-On-Wheels-15.png|Kissing his bike tires Star On Wheels.png Star-On-Wheels-4.png Star-On-Wheels-7.png Star-On-Wheels-10.png Star-On-Wheels-22.png Star-On-Wheels-28.png Star-On-Wheels-33.png Star-On-Wheels-34.png Star-vs.-Echo-Creek-5.png Star-vs.-Echo-Creek-8.png Star-vs.-Echo-Creek-13.png Star-vs.-Echo-Creek-15.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-7.png Starstruck-10.png Camping Trip 1.jpg Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-11.png Starsitting-15.png Starsitting-12.png Starsitting-27.png Starsitting-28.png Starsitting-30.png Starsitting-17.png Goblin-Dogs.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-13.png By the Book 1.jpg|"Ludo is back!" Game of Flags 6.png Game of Flags 4.png Girl's Day Out 6.png Sleepover 2.png Sleepover 3.png|Trying to impress Jackie Sleepover 5.jpg Sleepover-Star and company stare at the Truth Cube.png Sleepover 13.png|Marco confesses his crush on Jackie Sleepover 15.png Gift of the Card 5.png|Marco in ballet shoes Gift of the Card 4.png Gift of the Card 9.png|"Janna, get outta town!" Friendenemies 7.png Friendenemies 2.png Friendenemies 5.png Friendenemies 6.png Friendenemies 1.png Friendenemies 3.png Hungry Larry 1.jpg Hungry Larry 4.png Pizza Thing - Emilio talks about the president.png Pizza Thing.png Page Turner 2.jpg Naysaya 1.jpg Naysaya 2.png Naysaya 9.jpg Naysaya 4.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 2.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 6.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 9.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown - Marco and Jackie smiling.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 10.jpg Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 12.png Bon Bon the Birthday Clown 16.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-1.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-21.png Running with Scissors 2.png Running with Scissors 3.png Running with Scissors 1.png Running with Scissors 5.png The Bounce Lounge - Star hugs Marco.png Crystal Clear 3.png Heinous - Marco alongside Miss Heinous.png Heinous - Marco and Star about to attack again.png All Belts are Off 1.png Just Friends 1.png Just Firends - Star and Marco sing together.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-17.png Just Firends - Marco and Jackie kiss.png Just Firends - Star 'What are friends for'.png Face-the-Music-5.png Face the Music - Star gets embaraced.png Face the Music - Ruberiot reveals that Star has a crush on Marco.png Starcrushed-1.png Starcrushed - Star and Marco in a photo.png Starcrushed - Marco's reaction to Star's confession.png Starcrushed - Star goes away on tears.png Starcrushed - Marco watches Star's room disapear.png|"Star?" Season Three The Battle for Mewni - Marco depressed.png The-Battle-of-Mewni-5.png The-Battle-of-Mewni-19.png Scent of a Hoodie 2.jpg Sophomore Slump 8.png Sophomore Slump 3.png Sophomore Slump 7.png Sophomore Slump 1.png Lint Catcher 3.png|Marco is appointed as Star's squire Lint Catcher 1.png Princess Turdina 1.jpg Sweet Dreams 8.png Sweet Dreams 10.png Sweet Dreams 14.png Sweet Dreams 2.jpg Sweet Dreams 18.png Sweet Dreams 19.png Lava Lake Beach 1.png Lava Lake Beach 3.png Lava Lake Beach 5.jpg Night Life 5.png Night Life 6.png Night Life 7.png Night Life 8.png Night Life 10.png Night Life 1.png Night Life 3.png|"Pretty please H-poo?" Deep Dive 18.jpg Deep Dive 19.jpg Deep Dive 1.jpg Deep Dive 3.jpg Deep Dive 5.jpg Deep Dive 8.jpg|Marco gets crescent moon cheek marks Deep Dive 10.jpg Deep Dive 12.png Deep Dive 13.jpg Monster Bash 14.png Monster Bash 3.png Monster Bash 4.png Monster Bash 5.png Marco Jr. 3.png Marco Jr. 9.jpg Marco Jr. 6.png Booth Buddies 2.jpg|Marco kisses Star Booth Buddies 5.jpg Divide 3.jpg Divide 5.png Divide 9.png Divide 11.jpg Conquer 14.png Conquer 10.jpg Season Four Marco, Star, and King Butterfly in S4.jpg Eclipsa, Star and Marco in S4.jpg Butterfly Follies 2.png Butterfly Follies 11.png Butterfly Follies 13.png Escape from the Pie Folk (7).png Escape from the Pie Folk (10).png Escape from the Pie Folk (12).png Escape from the Pie Folk (16).png Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 (15).png Ransomgram 2.png Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 (9).png Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 (10).png Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 (16).png Star vs. the Forces of Evil S4 (18).png Kelly's World 1.png Kelly's World 3.png Kelly's World 4.png Kelly's World 5.png Curse of the Blood Moon 4.jpg Curse of the Blood Moon 5.jpg Curse of the Blood Moon 6.jpg Curse of the Blood Moon 7.jpg Curse of the Blood Moon 1.jpg S4E16 Kelly kisses Marco on the cheek.png A Boy and His DC-700XE 1.png A Boy and His DC-700XE 2.png Doop-Doop 15.jpg Britta's Tacos 8.jpg Britta's Tacos 3.png Britta's Tacos 5.jpg Beach Day 5.jpg Beach Day 6.jpg Beach Day 1.jpg Beach Day 8.jpg Beach Day 3.jpg Beach Day 4.jpg Gone Baby Gone 5.jpg Gone Baby Gone 6.jpg|Like brother like sister Jannanigans 4.jpg Jannanigans.png Jannanigans 6.jpg Jannanigans 7.jpg Mama Star 1.png Mama Star.png Mama Star 2.png Mama Star 3.png Marco and Star kiss.jpg|Marco kisses Star Here to Help 1.jpg Cleaved 12.png Cleaved 13.png Cleaved 5.png Cleaved 6.png Cleaved 8.png Printed Media Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension.jpg Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension - New version.jpg Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Deep Trouble.jpg Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension - Stump Day Edition.jpg SVTFOE Deep Trouble unreleased cover.png Miscellaneous Star vs. the Forces of Evil Japanese 2.png Star vs. the Forces of Evil Japanese 3.png Marco Diaz's Card.jpg Star and Marco in stop-motion.png|Star and Marco in stop-motion, as seen in a Halloween-themed Disney XD station ID. Disney XD Hero Trip - Marco Diaz.png|Marco as he appears in the Disney XD game Hero Trip Students of Echo Creek Academy.png Haunted Mansion - Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png Marco Diaz POP.jpg Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil galleries Category:Character galleries